Service providing companies such a television, radio, interactive media, Internet access and telephone companies typically contract with customers for services. The contracts can include basic services and optional enhancements.
Television services, such as cable and satellite, are associated with either a physical address and/or receiver device located at the physical address. For example, television service plans are semi-custom to allow a receiver device (set-top box) to access media content. Cable and satellite services can allow customers to select service plans that include basic service and enhanced services such as access to movie channels. Further, customer specific settings or profiles such as parental controls to prevent children from accessing undesired media content can be specified for the customer receiver device.
In addition to satellite television services, satellite radio services are also available. Similar to the satellite television and cellular telephone services, the satellite radio service allows a specific receiving device to access audio content. A customer can select a service plan that allows access to a selection of satellite radio stations.
Services and media delivery services are currently often associated with a customer and the customer's physical address or device. For example, service plans, such as long distance telephone rates, for wired telephone services are provided to a physical address. Similarly, cellular telephone services and plans are associated with specific phone devices. Calling cards are available which allow the user to charge telephone usage against a pre-paid, debit or credit account. The fees associated with the calling card are often excessive compared to contracted accounts for other telephone services. For example, a residential telephone service agreement may provide unlimited long distance calling at specified times. Further, cellular telephone service agreements often provide free incoming and outgoing calls up to a specified periodic limit.